


An Unusual Situation

by StraightFromTheGarbageBin



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Port Without Plot, Smut, aged-up max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StraightFromTheGarbageBin/pseuds/StraightFromTheGarbageBin
Summary: Nikki has Max drink something that makes him feel different than normal. David shows up just in time to help him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words. I will go throw myself out now.

David was coming home from work. He knew that Max had had over Neil and Nikki for the day, so he wasn't shocked when he saw the two leaving his apartment.

"Hiya David!" Nikki cheered as she hopped over to him. Despite now being 17, Nikki still had her bubbly personality and need for adventure. She had gotten taller and stronger, playing multiple sports in school.

"Hey David," Neil followed behind her with his small briefcase in tow. The boy was still a huge science nerd, and has won many awards through the science community. He was about as tall as David now and as lanky as ever.

"Well hi there you two! Leaving already? I was hoping you would stay for dinner tonight."

"Hah!" Nikki laughed and waved her hand at David. "Not tonight, we will let you and Max have some alone time." She winked and continued on her way down the hall, leaving Neil behind.

"David," Neil placed a hand on the older man’s shoulder. "I want it to be clear that I had NOTHING to do with Max. Nikki said we'd be doing SCIENCE, but that was not science! She used me for my equipment and Max as a test subject!" He let his hand fall and began following after Nikki. "Anyway, remember that it's not my fault, and have fun, I guess."

And like that David was left confused. The way the two spoke somewhat concerned him, and what was that about Max being a test subject? He figured it probably wasn't that bad, the two would never actually hurt Max, but he hurried into the apartment nonetheless.

"Max," he called out. "You okay in here? Neil and Nikki were talking pretty weird."

"David?!" Max's voice came from their bedroom followed by a sudden crash. "D-don't come in here!"

It was too late though; David was already rushing into the room asking if he was okay before Max could finish his sentence.

What he saw when he entered was a red faced Max picking up broken pieces of their bedside lamp. When he turned and saw David he got flustered and couldn't get out a coherent sentence.

David assumed this was because Max was embarrassed that he broke the lamp, so he smiled and went over to help clean up. When he bent down, he accidentally brushed Max's hand with his own and was shocked when Max practically jumped out of his skin and rushed away from David.

Max stumbled backwards and fell onto the bed, stuttering and doing all he could to avoid eye contact with David. His cheeks were getting pinker and a sweat broke out on his forehead.

"Max," David stared at the teen. "What on earth has gotten into you?" He stood and approached Max, taking a seat on the edge of the bed while Max scrambled backwards until his back hit the wall.

"Don't t-touch me," Max said. "Nikki made me drink something weird, and I don't know what I'm thinking. As soon as I heard your voice my heart started pounding like crazy, and my entire body heated up." Max's breathing was getting heavier, and his eyelids were starting to droop. "David, I really need you to fuck me right now." His eyes shot open in shock, and he brought his hand to his head. "What the fuck? What am I saying?"

David's jaw dropped and eyes widened as he sat there in silence, listening to Max mutter to himself and trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Max, what happened?" He reached out a hand to comfort Max, and he expected him to flinch away again, but instead Max hitched his breath, closed his eyes and clenched his fists as he felt his pants tighten at the contact.

"Fuck, David," Max bit his lower lip before peeking at David out of the corner of his eye. David didn't seem to have noticed Max's growing tent, but his cheeks were pink.

Without thinking Max lunged forward and pulled David farther onto the bed, earning a yelp from the older man. Max got on top of David and ground his hips down, moaning erotically. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes glazed over in lust.

Max leaned forward and kissed David desperately, unable to keeps his moans and pants under control. David was completely confused by this whole situation, but didn't resist. He kissed Max back and their tongues tangled together.

David could feel himself hardening from the heated kiss and the way Max kept grinding their hips together. David wrapped his arms around teen, pulling him farther down, and let his hands roam to Max's ass.

Max moaned out and buried his face into the crook of David's neck. "Ah, David," he panted. "I can't hold out much more, I need you in me."

It didn't seem possible, but David's face grew even redder at Max's words. He slid his fingers under the waistband of Max's pants and slowly began to slide them off. 

Max sat up to make it easier, and helped get the pants and boxers fully off and onto the floor. Max pulled his hoodie and t-shirt off so that he was sitting above David completely exposed.

Max slid down David and pulled his pants off as well, placing several kisses down David's thigh as he did so. From between the older man’s legs Max looked up to meet David's eyes and smiled. He placed a light kiss onto David's dick through his boxers before moving back up to straddle the man.

Max asked David to pass him the lube from their bedside table and told him to start jerking them both off while prepped himself.

David pulled his dick out from his boxers and stroked it along with Max's. Both moaned and panted from the touch.

David watched entranced as Max fingered himself, listening to him moaning and whining as he stretched himself open.

"Okay," Max said breathily. "I'm ready." He helped guide himself over David's erection and slowly lowered himself. Max winced and moaned loudly, and David bit at his lip.

The two stayed still for a moment, Max adjusting to the feeling and David not wanting to hurt him. Finally, Max began to move up and down slowly, and it didn't take long for David to start thrusting in sync with Max's bounces.

The situation quickly escalated to a hot, quick pace as both drew closer and closer to their orgasms.

Max leaned down and started another heated make out with David as the two moaned and panted into each other’s mouths.

Max felt the knot in his stomach coil completely, and he bit into David's neck to stifle his cry and dug his nails into David's shoulders as he came all over both of their stomachs.

The sudden pain mixed with pleasure was enough to set David off as well, and he drug his nails down Max's back as he came inside the teen.

The two rode out their orgasms together, continuing to thrust and bounce until Max collapsed to the side.

They both started regaining their breaths and breathing heavily when David spoke up. "So... are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," Max responded. "My head feels clear again, and it doesn't seem like any little move you make is gonna set me off again." He chuckled lightly. "Anyway, thanks for going along with me, it felt good," He sat up and shot David a suggestive smirk. "I'll definitely repay you next time."

Max thought about going to clean himself up, but felt totally drained. He watched David get off the bed, walk out of the room, and return shortly after with a damp washcloth in his hands. He walked back to Max and cleaned off his stomach before leaning down and kissing Max on the forehead.

"I'm glad I could help," he smiled sweetly. Max smiled too and allowed his eyelids to fall as he drifted to sleep.

o-o-o

The next morning, Max saw that he had missed a text from Nikki the night before.

"Hope you had an eventful night :)))"

Max quickly typed his response: "Fuck you, but yeah, it went well, so whatever."

Even though Nikki wasn't there, she could tell that Max was grinning when he sent that message.


End file.
